Jet Dixon (Earth-5106)
| Relatives = John Dixon (great-grandfather, deceased), Dawn Revere (fiancee) | Universe = Earth-5106 | BaseOfOperations = Washington, D.C. | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = United States | MaritalStatus = Engaged | Occupation = Space Squadron field commander | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = George Tuska | First = Space Squadron #1 | HistoryText = Jet Dixon resides on Earth-5106 a reality where space travel and exploration blossomed in the 1950s. He is the great-grandson of famous rocket pilot John Dixon who saved the Earth from destruction in 1955. By the year 2000 he was a member of the Space Squadron peacekeeping force that defended planets under direction of the Galaxy organization a united federation of known planets on Earth's solar system. He was engaged to Dawn Revere the daughter of Galaxy Chief and Space Squadron head Bennett "Blast" Revere, however Bennett refused to allow them to get married as his own wife had died due to the stress of his career and did not wish his daughter to suffer the same fate. Despite this, Bennett found Jet to be a capable leader and appointed him field commander of Space Squadron, much to the chagrin of his son Edgar who became determined to discredit Jet and take his place in Space Squadron. Under Jet's command were raw cadet Rusty Blake and science officer LLA 38 among others. Some of his early missions saw him combating rebel factions of the Oranois and Spheroid races. After being appointed field commander of Space Squadron, Jet's first mission was to stop mad scientist Tambalo who threatened to destroy rockets carrying Galaxy delegates with his "Electro-Arc" weapon. With the aid of LLA 38, Jet eliminated Tambalo despite interference from Edgar. Later he took Dawn with him to the planet Mercury to see the memorial placed in the memory of his great-grandfather and told her how John Dixon saved the Earth from destruction. After returning to Earth, Jet was assigned to meet with members of the VDBN, a sect of barbaric Martians who were seeking to learn the ways of peace. He met their leader Mxxptrm and invited them to Earth. There, Jet had to battle Mxxptrm when he became jealous of Jet's relationship with Dawn. Beating Mxxptrm in battle, Jet spared his life, a compassion alien to the Martian leader which eventually led to Mxxptrm and his people renouncing their violent ways. Jet welcomed Mxxptrm into the Space Squadron, nicknaming him Max Activities in go here. Jet was next assigned to investigate what force was causing the Mercurians to give into their evil personas. Taking the Space Squadron to Mercury they learned that the Sun had moved closer to Mercury increasing the temperature and causing the transformation in the Mercurians. While Jet led the Squadron in fighting off the insane Mercruians, LLA 38's scientific based Squad 3 built a magnetic device to return the Sun to its original orbit ending the conflict before Edgar could convince the Galaxy council to go to war against Mercury. When LLA 38 developed a the disaster detective Diastro-Ray they learned of a dangerous volcanic eruption on Neptune's Dead Sea. Going to investigate they defended the Fish-Men of Neptune from their mortal enemies the vamperic Octopus-Men, a mission that was almost a failure thanks to the interference of Edgar who was stopped in time by his sister Dawn. Back on Earth, Jet and Dawn once more asked Bennett to allow them to get married but he once more refused. Shortly thereafter, Jet and his team went on a routine mission unaware that Edgar had planted a crate of Space Demons onboard their ship, the Solar 1 in an attempt to frame Jet for harboring the illegal creatures. However the plan backfired when the creatures were accidentally freed and they instinctually went after their captors -- Edgar Revere. Jet and his squad then saved Edgar from the Space Demons, an Jet promised not to expose Edgar out of respect for his father Activities in go here. Jet and his crew next travelled to the Moon where the Moonmen were hosting the 2000 Olympics. There Moonmen Drago and Ura plotted to use their hypnotic powers to force Jet to lose the rocket race competition in an effort to discredit Earth's standing in the Galaxy council. To this end, Ura tried to seduce Jet, using her powers to put him in her thrall. Detecting this, LLA 38 pretended to betray his friends and convinced Drago to use his powers on Jet also, knowing that it would counteract Ura's hypnosis and free Jet from their control. As a result, Jet was able to win the rocket race, foiling their plot. Upon their return to Earth, Jet and his comrades were shocked to find that Boz, an intergalactic criminal had taken the Galaxy council hostage in order to take over the solar system, using his army of tentacles to incapacitate all Galaxy worlds. In response to this, Jet and his crew dumped lethal Atomic Dust on Boz, killing him and ending the threat of his tentacles. Later that year, Jet was awarded the medal of valor during a live telecast. However the ceremonies were interrupted by Edgar Revere who called Jet a coward for not agreeing to undergo testing of Dr. Kalandra's new experimental gas. Duty bound, Jet and his crew agreed to have the new gas tested on them. While the gas had the desired effect of making them temporarily immune to pain, hunger and the elements the gas also had an the unexpected side effect of putting Jet and his allies through a series of painful, disorientating and completely random teleportations. They first found themselves teleported to a secret cavern of Octopus-Men, and later transported to Crag Mountain where they caught Edgar trying to sell Atomic Dust to a band of renegade Frogmen. While the Squadron subdued the Frogmen, Jet captured Edgar and forced him to turn the Frogmen over to the authorities or risk being exposedActivities in go here. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = He wears a special suit that allows him to survive the rigors of space travel and survive in the vacuum of space. | Transportation = Jet primarily travels on the Space Squadron vessel Solar 1 | Weapons = Jet primarily uses a gun that fires "atomic bullets" | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}